


То, что делают люди

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Всегда есть что-то, что можно открыть в человеке, которого вы любите. Сегодня настала очередь Джона узнать что-то новое.





	То, что делают люди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What People Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748058) by [Kizzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia). 



Телефон Джона выскальзывает из ставших внезапно неуклюжими пальцев и с глухим стуком падает на пол − но он ничего с этим не делает.

Вообще ничего.

Сцена, которая перед ним развернулась, так невыразимо сюрреалистична, что он почти уверен, что через минуту проснётся, сожалея о съеденном на ночь сэндвиче с сыром. Вот только...

− Нет, ты не спишь, − говорит Шерлок. На его лице немного настороженное выражение. − Я правда нахожусь здесь и делаю это. Поэтому я предлагаю тебе просто подобрать челюсть и передать мне тот нож.

− Но...

− Нож, Джон. Ну же!

− Да, ты здесь... прости... Что ты делаешь?

− Помогаю северокорейцам испытывать ядерное оружие, − бурчит Шерлок, закатывая глаза. − Ну, правда, Джон, разве ты не видишь?

− Хмм, − рассеянно отзывается Джон; его взгляд мечется между кухонной мебелью − похоже, что здесь что-то взорвалось – и Шерлоком, чёлка которого слегка припорошена мукой, на щеке − шоколадный мазок, а от щеки через губы пролегла полоска начинки для пирога. − Да. Это просто...

Он подходит Шерлоку и вытирает шоколад большим пальцем, прежде чем продолжить:

− Ты. Готовишь?

Шерлок не избегает прикосновения − напротив, наклоняется в ответ. 

− Пеку, Джон, − исправляет он, − пеку. Это − то, что делают люди, не так ли? На дни рождения? Пекут?

− Я никогда не ожидал увидеть тебя за этим занятием. 

− Мне захотелось.

Джон улыбается, безумно растроганный, и, приподнявшись на цыпочках, говорит: 

− Тогда разреши мне заранее немного попробовать то, что ты готовишь.

− Хм... И как ты это сделаешь?

− У тебя на губах немного начинки для пирога. Ты мне позволишь её слизать?


End file.
